


Nymphea Nelumbo

by GemmaRose



Series: Hornicron [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riptide Has Two Spikes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: New faces aren't exactly uncommon at the lakeshore, but Riptide's never seen one sopretty. Good thing a proper Unicronian welcome will give him a chance to admire that gorgeous frame up close and personal.Written by request for the wonderful SirenSong.
Relationships: Riptide/Original Character(s)
Series: Hornicron [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Nymphea Nelumbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withersake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withersake/gifts).



> Silkscreen, and plantformers in general, do not belong to me. They are property of SirenSong and her friends, and are used with her permission.

Riptide hummed to himself as he swam along the lakebed, frame shifted to a sleek, streamlined form which slipped easily through the oil. His subspace was full of the synth-en crystals Perceptor used to make their fuel, their warmth radiating out to his internals and stirring charge in the general vicinity of his array. Not that it took much to get him revved up, with how corruptive the oils of the lake were at the river-mouth and how sensitive his latest mod had made him to the weight inside his gestation tank. He needed to find a host, and soon. Springer and Jazz had forbidden him from using any of his crewmates, spoilsports, but there were no shortage of mechs who came to the lakeshore to rest, unaware that things far more dangerous than slime monsters lurked in its depths.

A disturbance of the oil up ahead drew Riptide’s attention, and he slowed to a halt, shifting back to his natural frame as he transformed into root mode. A pair of shapely pink legs waded through the oil between stems of oil-lilies, warm light accompanying the hand which dipped down under the surface of the lake every few stems to snap the flowers off and lift them out of the oil. Riptide sank his hands into the loose taconite which made up the lakebed this close to shore, and pulled himself along until he could surface just under one of the lilies to the mech’s left.

Riptide had seen new arrivals before, but never one so... _shiny_. The mech practically shone in the rainbow glow of the oil-lilies, their light not dulled at all on his soft pink plating for how highly polished it was, shimmering in the golden accents, reflecting true on glossy white panels and only seeming to brighten the patches of green paint. The mech turned towards him, and Riptide forgot for a moment how to vent in oil. Primus, the mech’s’ spark was fully visible, a golden sort of pink that Riptide could barely pull his optics from, spikes springing to full pressure as the mystery mech finally noticed him.

“Oh. Hello there!” the mech said cheerfully, plucking the oil-lily from atop Riptide’s helm and depositing it in a basket hung from his other arm, which looked to be full of other oil-lilies. Riptide smiled as he got his pedes under himself, oil streaming from his frame as he rose up from the lake. The gentle waves of the lake lapped around his knees, but nearly reached his new host’s pelvic assembly. A mech this small and untainted could only handle a fraction of what he had to give, but something was better than nothing.

“Hello yourself.” he purred, catching his little host around the waist and pulling him close, spikes pressing against his abdominal armour and the bottom of his host’s chestplate. “What’s a shiny little thing like you doing out here all alone?” he kept one hand at the small of his host’s back, the other tracing smears of oil down his side, clawed fingertips searching out transformation seams. They were in weird places on this mech, even compared to the muties he’d fragged, but that hardly mattered. So long as he had an array, Riptide was set.

“Well, I did have a Frontierer come down with me.” The mech unfolded the arm his basket hung from, letting it slip down to float next to them in the lake so he could wrap both his arms around Riptide’s waist, field warming with interest as- as flowers bloomed from his hip and shoulder, what the frag? _That_ was new. They smelled nice though, and their pink-white gradient matched the colours of his armour quite nicely. “But it’s so peaceful here, I think he laid down to take a nap.” the flowering mech nudged his basket away, back towards shore, and fixed his strange green optics on Riptide. “Is this how you usually greet new faces around here?” he asked, and Riptide nodded, engine purring and spikes twitching at the memory of the others he’d welcomed to his lake.

“I’m Riptide.” he said smoothly, settling both hands on his little host’s hips. The mech needed to know his designation so he could start screaming it later, after all.

“Silkscreen.” the flowering mech replied, arms sliding from around Riptide’s waist and hands settling on the exposed wires at his hips, fingers dipping between them to stroke and tease as Silkscreen’s field warmed further.

“Well, Silkscreen.” Riptide slid one of his hands a little further down, clawed fingers wrapping around the small of Silkscreen’s back. “I’ve some friends who’re gonna _love_ meeting a pretty li’l newcomer like you, but I think maybe we should get to know each other first.” he plucked one of Silkscreen’s hands from his hips, guiding it to his spikes between them as heat pulsed through his field. “Some one-on-one time helps... strengthen the relationship, y’know?”

“Oh, of course.” Silkscreen smiled, expression far too innocent for the way his field pressed _anticipation appreciation arousal_ against Riptide’s and his hand pumped firm, slow strokes up and down one of his spikes. “I just _love_ meeting new people.” another pump, and Silkscreen’s thumb swiped over the tip of Riptide’s spike, smearing pre down his shaft on the next downstroke. “I’d do _anything_ to impress you, if you’ll take me to meet your friends after.”

Silkscreen’s chest armour transformed away, and Riptide’s engine revved anew at the sight of his breasts. A generous handful for Silkscreen himself, but compared to the other sets he’d seen here they were downright petite. Silkscreen leaned forwards further, breasts squishing against Riptide’s armour as he continued to pump Riptide’s spike, gathering more pre-fluid with his thumb for each downstroke. “Anything, huh?” Riptide purred, bending to catch the backs of Silkscreen’s thighs and hoist him up so their arrays sat at the same height.

Silkscreen gasped, arms flying around Riptide’s neck as Riptide’s lower spike slipped free of the hot press of their frames to grind across the entrance of his valve, exposed and dripping. “Do you really think you can handle me?” he asked, drinking in the flare of unbridled lust in Silkscreen’s field as he lowered his little host to better grind against his rim and node. “My friends may only have one spike each, but they’re not too good at taking turns.”

Silkscreen’s optics widened, field flickering hesitant, but his lips quickly curled in a sultry smirk and his field heated once more with lust, this time underlaid with a resolve firm as iron. “If you’re so curious,” he panted, meeting Riptide’s next thrust with a roll of his hips, cooling fans kicking on as his vocaliser let out a static-edged moan. “Why don’t you find out right now?”

Riptide grinned at that, and hitched Silkscreen’s hips tighter against his own as he waded closer to shore. Silkscreen’s basket bobbed along in his wake, and as Riptide stopped to lay Silkscreen out in the shallow oil it continued to bob past them. Silkscreen pouted up at him, oil lapping at the edges of his breasts and teasing less than a handspan below the crystal which shielded his strange pink spark. Riptide revved his engine, gripped his lower spike with one hand, and guided the tip straight to Silkscreen’s valve.

A single smooth thrust was all it took to hilt himself, Silkscreen’s valve more perfectly snug around him than even his most heavily corrupted partners, and the way his little host moaned only made it all the better. “So tight.” he panted, rolling his hips against Silkscreen’s, making oil slosh up his exposed chest towards perky little nozzles which now stood firm and erect, practically begging for stimulation. He wanted to bite them, wanted to hear Silkscreen wail his name, but he couldn’t get as much power behind his thrusts when he was practically bent in half, so that he’d save for a later session. “You really are new here, huh?”

He thrust again, hard enough to graze the edge of Silkscreen’s bare gestation port, and his frame shuddered, aborting the transformation sequence for his spikes before it could begin. “Will-” Silkscreen panted, the oil around them rapidly warming as his frame cycled it through submerged vents. “Will it fit?” he asked, pressing his hand to Riptide’s upper spike, making the ridges on its underside grind harder against his node as Riptide found a rhythm.

“Oh yeah.” Riptide promised, optics flickering as he plunged deep into Silkscreen’s sopping valve with each thrust, every ridge of his spike tripping bursts of charge from the nodes they scraped over. Primus, he was so close already, but he couldn’t- not until he got both his spikes in. Dominus could take him, those fragging _seekers_ Perceptor had shot down could take him, and no offence to his crewmate (but full offence to the seekers, stuck-up afts they were) but none of them had hips half as nice as Silkscreen’s. Uncorrupted or no, by Primus, Riptide was _going_ to get both his spikes in this mech.

“You just need- a little loosening up.” he picked up his pace as Silkscreen began to meet his thrusts, those strange, lovely green optics flickering brighter and brighter with each thrust, each burst of exchanged charge, each scrape of Riptide’s spike over his hot little node. The flowers which had bloomed on his hip earlier bobbed to the surface, shiny with oil and glowing dimly, but Riptide barely payed the floral detrius in the oil around them a spare thought. Silkscreen’s hands abruptly left Riptide’s upper spike and his own nozzles and flew to Riptide’s shoulders, fingers scrabbling at his armour until they found the main seam to sink into, _hard_.

“Too much.” Silkscreen panted, the green streaks of biolight down his limbs going absolutely crazy as Riptide continued to frag him. “I want-” whatever Silkscreen wanted was cut off by a staticky moan, and then one of his hands dropped from Riptide’s shoulder, plunging into the oil to rest where their arrays joined. Two fingers thrust in alongside Riptide’s spike, and he slowed his frantic pace. An overload would loosen Silkscreen up enough to take him fully, to be sure, but the mech was stretching his rim around Riptide’s spike far enough that he could definitely get at least part of his second spike in as well.

“Too much, and all you want is more.” Riptide chuckled, pulling back slowly, savoring each snap of charge from Silkscreen’s inner nodes. He rolled the pad of his thumb over Silkscreen’s anterior node before taking himself in hand and guiding his upper spike to join the lower in pressing against the irresistible heat of Silkscreen’s soft, perfect little valve.

“Feels- so good.” Silkscreen panted as Riptide slowly pressed both his spikes into his host’s valve. He wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, not now that they were together. “So _full_.” Silkscreen moaned as Riptide began to meet resistance and kept pushing, his other hand falling from Riptide’s shoulder as both went to his breasts, pinching and rolling those adorable little nozzles, slicking them up with oil. The flowers at his shoulder were coming loose now too, another bobbing up from his hip to scatter into individual crystalline petals on the surface of the oil. Riptide took a moment to flick one away, then returned his focus to Silkscreen.

His slick, quivering valve was sure loose enough at the entrance, but deeper in it was still vice-tight against the intrusion of his spikes. He could feel the pressure building in his spike housing, the _need_ to transform them together and make good use of his host’s unsealed gestation tank, but he needed to get all the way in first. “Frag, you’re tight.” he hissed as he began rocking his hips, drawing more little sounds of pleasure from Silkscreen’s vocaliser. The mech pinched at his own nozzles, and his valve calipers cycled down hard. Desperation was creeping into his field now, but it hadn’t overtaken the determination yet. Did his host want them to overload together or something? That was adorable.

And all the more reason to finish this quickly.

“You’re so _big_.” Silkscreen moaned, arching up against Rewind’s thrust and spitting static as Riptide’s spikes sank a little deeper, their ridges scraping hard over nodes which just the one spike only teased. “I want-” he released his nozzles and grabbed Riptide by the shoulders again, pert little breasts bouncing freely with each thrust into his clenching valve. “I want it all.”

“You’ll get it all.” Riptide swore, sitting more upright and grabbing Silkscreen’s hips hard, another flower blooming and detaching between his fingers. He dragged Silkscreen into each thrust, optics fritzing as Silkcreen moaned, hands latching onto Riptide’s forearms as each tug on his hips brought them closer together.

“Riptide-” Silkscreen gasped desperately, one of his hands leaving Riptide’s arm and reaching for his torso. “Riptide, Riptide, oh _Primus_ Riptide!” he arched his back, wailing as Riptide finally hilted himself and leaned forward. Silkscreen’s fingers caught in his shoulder seam again as soon as it was in reach, and the mech tried to pull himself up out of the oil, like he wanted to bury his face in Riptide’s shoulder. Ha! As if Riptide would miss the chance to watch a shiny new mech like Silkscreen learn firsthand what the best sorts of corruption felt like. Riptide pinned Silkscreen with one hand splayed across his lower chest, and with the other traced the slight bulge in his abdominal armour, hidden from view under the surface of the oil.

The catches were placed as strangely as Silkscreen’s seams, but Riptide was able to undo the lower ones easily enough and slide his hand underneath to tease his claws over the sensitive protometal beneath. “So full, just from my spikes.” he purred, optics flickering as he palmed the swell of his spikes buried fully in his host’s valve. “How would you like to be even more full?” he rolled his hips, and Silkscreen overloaded Hard. The instinctive clench of already tight calipers threw Riptide over as well, and Silkscreen _howled_ as Riptide’s spikes transformed into one within his valve, calipers clenching all the tighter.

Riptide thrust once, twice, caught Silkscreen’s ceiling node and then finally rammed the tip of his prong against Silkscreen’s gestation port and overloaded himself. His charged carrier fluid barely had to touch the sealed port for it to spring open, and then he went still. Silkscreen still writhed under him in the throes of overload, calipers clenching rhythmically around his prong, but the tip was sealed around Silkscreen’s gestation port, and only Riptide could break that connection.

He moaned low as he felt his own gestation port spiral open, releasing his cargo into the appropriate channel. His frame moved automatically, cables tensing and relaxing to help the carrier fluid push it out through his spike housing and into his prong. “Wha-” Silkscreen mumbled dazedly, still twitching slightly with the aftershocks of his overload, and Riptide bent to nip at one of his nozzles.

“Gonna fill that tight little tank of yours right up.” he purred as the first one forced its way past Silkscreen’s valve rim, the pressure around his prong unbelievable where it was passing. The second slipped into his depository channel as the first met Silkscreen’s gestation port, and Riptide grunted as he flexed the necessary cables. An untested port was no match for pressurised carrier fluid, and he felt his egg unfurl to its full size as it left his prong, the mass of just the one of them enough to make Silkscreen’s abdomen swell under his hand. Silkscreen overloaded again as the second egg passed his rim.

“More.” he wailed, hips jumping against Riptide’s as his valve’s frantic clenching actually urged the egg along deeper into his frame. Riptide’s engine roared as a third egg entered his channel, and he sent the command to seal that port as soon as it was through. He wasn’t quite uncorrupted anymore, but Silkscreen was still small, three eggs would be a stretch for his tank. “Riptide-” Silkscreen’s fingers sank into his seams, optics overbright and field so full of desperate lust Riptide’s processor spun from it. “Riptide, I- I’m so full.” one of Silkscreen’s hands fell to join Riptide’s on the bloated curve of his abdomen, his pretty little mouth hanging slack and oh so inviting.

Riptide could just imagine those lips wrapped around Jazz’s spike, those optics foggy and overbright as he and his friends showed Silkscreen just how _good_ Unicron’s corruption felt. His whole frame shivered, and Riptide resolved to bring Silkscreen home once he’d had his fun. It had been a while since they got to play with someone so new to this world, so vulnerable to its corruptions.

“One more.” Riptide urged, bringing Silkscreen’s hand down from the upper curve of his gestation tank to feel the bulge of the new egg travelling up his valve. It reached the port quickly enough, but then stopped. Riptide grunted as he tried to pressurise his spike enough to get it through. It didn’t budge. Well, scrap, that was an egg wasted. He couldn’t exactly just shove it up his valve to implant in another host later, that would trigger incubation for the whole clutch, and he’d rather get hosts to deal with that for him thanks very much.

“Riptide?” Silkscreen mumbled, and Riptide slid his hand down to grab Silkscreen by the hip, holding his host still as he disengaged his prong from Silkscreen’s gestation port and began to pull out. The egg, rather than withdrawing with him, stayed where it was, deep in Silkscreen’s valve. Riptide could feel it unfurling to full size as he pulled out, and apparently it felt Really Good because Silkscreen was moaning and squirming under him again, both hands pressing to his rounded abdomen.

Even through the oil, murky with their combined fluids, Riptide could see there was a light show going on in Silkscreen’s valve. Maybe that was what his eggs did when they got put in a valve instead of a gestation tank? His crewmates would love to see it, for sure. He moved his hand from Silkscreen’s hip to cup gently over his egg-stuffed valve, and a moment later one of Silkscreen’s hands joined him, the mech furiously working his own node with the other. For an uncorrupted mech to still have charge to spare after all this... oh yeah, his friends were going to _love_ Silkscreen.

First things first though, he had to get the mech’s panels closed. Would hardly be worth anything if the egg fell out while he was swimming back. He dipped his fingers into Silkscreen’s valve, tracing the first caliper with the backs of his claws, and the light show got brighter. “Please.” Silkscreen gasped, one hand leaving his node to press over his valve as soon as Riptide’s fingers withdrew. “Primus, Riptide, _please_.”

“I’ve got you.” Riptide purred, getting his hands under SIlkscreen’s frame and hoisting him up out of the lake. Without the oil in the way, Riptide could see what had happened. The egg filling up Silkscreen’s valve was taking every zap of charge from Silkscreen’s nodes and sending it shooting off to another node, over and over and over. Silkscreen overloaded with a wail, and Riptide laid the mech back down so his hips were up out of the oil, spike standing tall and proud. It was kinda cute, actually. Getaway would have fun with it for sure.

Silkscreen’s transfluid tanks were probably as undersized as his breasts, so another overload or two should do the trick to get him spent enough his spike would depressurise. Then Riptide could manually shut his host’s modesty panels, and bring him home without worrying about the egg coming loose. And, bonus, Silkscreen would be _plenty_ ready to get to know the rest of the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write a fic for you, come hit me up on Pillowfort! [[Link](http://pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
